


Isn't It Obvious?

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annoying, Arguing, Arguments, Fighting, I am annoyed with how much arguing I put into this fic, Kinda, Liam is So Done, Liam is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Mason is like so smart, Resolution, Theo Raeken is So Done, Theo is a Little Shit, also, but like probably realistic cause Liam and Theo are both dumb AF, fluff kinda, he's woke honestly, honestly, its petty AF, lots of bickering, petty petty petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “Why are you still here?”Who knew that a simple question could have so many implications? And that it would lead to the most annoying, petty, everlasting argument that never even resolves itself completely?(Probably Mason did cause he knows everything)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Isn't It Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... I can't tell if this fic is good or bad anymore. It started out good but then I got hungry and suddenly Theo and Liam wouldn't stop arguing for the life of me. And then I took like a week long break from it and I CAN'T STOP MAKING THEM ARGUE!!!
> 
> Anyways... I need to post this so I can just be done with this shit.
> 
> If you like seeing ya boys be stupid drama queens, this may just be the place for you today!

It was not a secret that everyone was questioning Theo’s reasons for sticking around. After everything he did to the pack - the manipulation, the lies, the killing - he couldn’t blame them. Even if all he really wanted was to stay alive, to stay away from his sister, he couldn’t be mad at them for… well, being mad at him, for hating him, for wanting him dead.

But after everything he’d done since Liam brought him back from hell, after everything he’d done for Liam - only Liam - he never thought that Liam would say the same words he was asked by nearly everyone associated with the McCall pack, everyone else he’d hurt.

“Why are you still here?” Liam asked him as he followed the beta out of the hospital.

Theo furrowed his brows at him in confusion. “I just saved your ass, remember?”

“I meant ‘in Beacon Hills’,” Liam corrected, stopping on his way out the door, blocking the entry which was pretty dumb on his part since people were rushing in and out. “What are you still doing here?”

Theo’s shoulders slumped slowly as the words sunk in and he tried to think of a response. Why did he think Liam understood him for even a second? He manipulated Liam into attempting murder on his own Alpha. Of course, Liam wouldn’t trust him even after seeing… so much of him, more of himself than he’d shown anyone in years.

Theo scoffed and shook his head, plastering on that fake smile he’d mastered back when the Dread Doctors first got to him. Though this time it was a little bit harder. “You’re totally right?” Theo said giving Liam a punching on the shoulder before clearing his throat and backing up. “I guess I’ve got no reason to be here, you know, other than saving you ass repeatedly, but that’s not self-preservation, is it? Thanks for opening up my eyes to that. Next time I’ll just ignore your guys’ call for help. Better yet, I’ll change my number-”

“Where do you think you’re-” Liam wrapped his hand around Theo’s wrist to keep him from going anywhere.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch me!” Theo shouted, yanking his hand away, clearly upset, more genuinely angry than Liam had ever seen him.

“Fine!” Liam said, violently shoving at him. “Get out. Go! We don’t need you. Just don’t come back or we’ll kill you -  _ I’ll  _ kill you.”

“Trust me. I won’t be coming back,” Theo said, voice lower, less venom than before, more hurt this time. He shoved Liam’s hands back before he turned around and walked away, calmly. “Should’ve left sooner.”

Liam watched as Theo walked off, towards his truck which was still running, the door wide open from when he’d arrived earlier. He took Scott’s call pretty seriously. But there was no telling why. Liam didn’t want to be responsible for whatever Theo was planning. If he left, then Theo wasn’t his problem.

“Intense.” Liam spun around and saw Mason and Corey leaving the Hospital hand-in-hand. He rolled his eyes. Mason looked at Liam curiously. “Where’s he going?”

Liam looked back as Theo shut his door and spun out of the parking lot. “Away…”

“After saving us?” Corey asked. “After taking Gabe’s pain?”

“After everything you guys have been through?” Mason asked sounding surprised. “Are you really ok with that?”

Liam looked at him as if he’d grown another head. “I was the one who told him to leave.”

“Wha-Liam,” Mason chided at him in shock. “Do you even know what you just did?”

Liam blinked at him. “Theo wanted to go. I told him to get out. It’s not like he even wants to be here and if he does, it’s probably for a reason I don’t even-”

“Dude!” Mason shouted at him. “Isn’t it obvious?!” Both Liam and Corey looked at him in confusion. “He’s in love with you!”

Liam laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “That’s funny, Mason. I really needed that after a day like today,” he said, but neither Corey or Mason seemed to think it was a joked. He frowned. “Mason, are you kidding me? Theo’s not in love with me. I mean, is he capable of that kind of thing, I mean-” in the midst of his denial, Liam heard the familiar sound of that v8 engine making it’s way back into the hospital parking lot. “Oh god, he’s coming back. Why is he coming back?”

Mason put his hands up towards Liam and assured him, “Don’t panic,” he said. “Just… let it happen.”

“No. What are you even-”

“Trust me,” Mason said, putting his hands on Liam’s shoulders and shoving him out in front of Theo’s truck. “It’ll be good for both of you.”

“Mason!” Liam shouted at him as Theo slammed on the breaks, barely missing Liam by a hair. Liam glared as his human friend walked away and heard the gears of Theo’s truck crank as it was thrown into park. He didn’t move as Theo angrily got out and slammed his truck door shut so he could approach Liam. “Why’d you come back? Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, actually.” The ran his hand through his hair, his anger boiling over as he stopped himself short in front of Liam. “I forgot to tell you how angry I am at you,” Theo said, jabbing at Liam’s chest with his finger. “I mean, after everything…” Theo cringed, shaking his head and laughing sardonically. “I was stupid. God, I was so stupid. I was stupid back when I tried to take over your pack. And I’m stupid now. To think that you cared, that you believed in me. I was stupid for lying to you,” Theo said in the heat of the moment. Taking a second to laugh at himself for bringing it up. “In the elevator, I lied my ass off. Liam, I would’ve died for you back there without hesitation. Heck, I probably still would, even knowing how you feel about me.”

Liam stood there, staring at Theo in shock. Theo was angry at him… for a completely human thing. He wasn’t mad because he wrecked his evil mastermind plan or something like that. He was angry because Liam hurt his feelings. No. Because he broke his heart.

“I hate you,” Theo said, looking Liam dead in the eyes. “Another lie. But that’s all I’m good for, huh? Just lying, manipulation, betrayal. No one stops to think that before the Dread Doctors came into my life, I actually had a heart a-and feelings! That I spent what felt like years down in hell, where your pack sent me, with my dead sister ripping out my heart over and over until I stopped feeling anything. Well, tell you what,” Theo said, voice shifting from sharp and angry, to a pained one. “I’d take that over what you just did to me. At least, I think so…” Theo trailed off.

Liam didn’t miss the way Theo’s eyes glanced at Liam’s lips very breifly before he looked down and away, trying to simmer down all that anger and emotions he was letting come to the surface. He’d done that before. At the zoo, the elevator. All the times Theo saved him… Mason was right. Theo was in love with him and he was too damn oblivious to notice so now Theo was left broken-hearted because of him.

More than broken-hearted, Liam was guessing. With the way Theo’s heart was racing and his chemosignals were… all over the place, Liam could tell Theo was in distress, serious distress. The chimera was crushed.

“Why are you telling me this?” Liam asked. It’s the only thing he could think of to ask. This was all a shock to him. Theo was bracing himself up against the hood of his truck now, pinching the bridge of his nose as he settled himself down. He gave no reply. “What are you even trying to-”

Liam didn’t see it coming. He should’ve but he didn’t. Theo punched him, right in the jaw, with enough force to send him to the ground. Liam groaned as he heard Mason chuckle in the background. “He is totally Liam’s type.”

Seriously, Mason? He had to just stand by and watch while Theo… he didn’t even know what Theo was doing. All he knew was that Theo was upset, it was his fault, and now his jaw hurt like crazy. Before he knew it, Liam was being hauled up to his feet by Theo, who suddenly looked stoic, no anger or heartbreak. Just blank. Cold. He dusted Liam off and straightened out his shirt.

Liam glared at Theo. What? Was he just asking like he hadn’t just… ugh?!?!?! What did he just even do?! “What the hell?!” Liam shouted at him.

Theo frowned at him and shook his head. “What? Am I disrupting your normal emotional state? Am I confusing you? Welcome to the freakin’ club, Liam! Now you know how I’ve been feeling for the last few months!”

“Do you want me to punch you?” Liam asked, feeling that uncontrollable rage begin to bubble up inside of him. It was barely even a simmer but Theo had managed to ignite it.

“Well, I probably deserve it seeing as I just told you how much I hate your guts and then physically assaulted you.”

Liam shrugged before he took a swing only for Theo to catch his hand and throw his arm away from him. “Seriously?”

“I also told you not to touch me. You know, back there when you told me to leave and not come back,” Theo said. “Well, guess what? I came back. Aren’t you going to kill me?”

Liam pouted and crossed his arms, leaning against the front of Theo’s truck as some people walked by, not even phased by Theo telling Liam to kill him. “Ok. So I deserved that,” Liam admitted. He definitely shouldn’t have gone that far, especially considering Theo had just saved his ass and accomplished something even he had a hard time doing, taking someone’s pain.

“No shit!”

Liam cringed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He wasn’t used to being the person someone was so angry at. Usually, he was on the other side of things over an issue that could be a lot pettier.

Liam sighed. He and Theo were out here in front of people, making a scene, shouting, punching, being absolutely ridiculous. They needed to deescalate. And clearly, Theo was about to take on that responsibility. “Look… it’s been a long day. I’m tired. I’m hungry. You probably are too…” Liam said, trying his best to be civil and reasonable cause… Theo, clearly wasn’t. “We don’t need to do this out here anymore, ok? Let’s go somewhere else. With food?”

Liam saw something happening behind Theo’s stoic face. Perhaps he was realizing how ridiculous he was being. Or that he was hungry. And tired. And hurting, both emotionally and physically. He never did get that bullet wound looked at. Without a word, Theo turned around and walked to his front door. “Get in.”

“Have fun on your date!” Mason called out, still standing near the hospital entrance with Corey. Apparently, they were their entertainment for the night. “Not too much fun though.”

~~~

Theo was parked in front of a dumpster at some old dinner. Liam had gone in and bought them dinner. To his surprise, Theo was still there when he came back out. He swore to Liam it wasn’t for him, just the food.

“Feels better, don’t it?” Liam asked, referring to that feeling of relief once you get something to eat after a long, hard day when all you care about is food and sleep. At least,  _ he  _ got that feeling. Theo just glared at him while he took another bite of his burger. Liam rolled his eyes. “Theo, you realize that we’re going to get nowhere if you keep acting like this.”

Theo looked at him like he might say something after he finished chewing. He swallowed and took a long, noisy slurp of his soda… and then took another bite of the burger.

Liam sighed. “I’m sorry, ok?” Theo looked at Liam, midchew. He examined the sincerity of the boy and found nothing wrong with it. Liam was usually sincere anyway. “I’m sorry I said what I did earlier tonight. And I don’t want you to go, alright? I just… said that because I thought you wanted to get out of here. I guess… I don’t know. I should’ve elaborated on what I meant when I asked you about that… “

Theo picked at his burger a little while Liam talked, listening to every word carefully, for any ticks in his heartbeat. Not that Liam would lie.

“For some crazy reason, Theo, I trust you,” Liam said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. “More than that, I actually kinda like you. You know, when we’re not fighting.”

“What are you talking about? You love it when we fight,” Theo teased, seemingly lifted from his horrible, terrible, bad mood that lasted way too long.

Liam looked at him, relief flooding him even more than when he found out they had defeated Monroe and her hunters. “Is that what you needed to hear?”

Theo wasn’t going to lie. He needed to hear a lot more. He needed to hear things he’d never been told before. He needed to hear that he was good, worthy of a second chance. He needed to hear a lot… eventually. “For now,” Theo said. He could wait for the rest.

Liam sighed and smiled. “Good.” He was glad that was over.

“No one’s ever really sincerely apologized to me before so you’re definitely not on my naughty list anymore. Besides, I can’t stay mad at you for too long, Liam,” Theo admitted, not able to stop himself from glancing at Liam’s lips. Once he did, he looked away abruptly and cleared his throat. “I did overreact a little bit… and I’m kinda sorry about that. But… it also felt kinda nice to let it out.”

“You know, Theo,” Liam said, practically out of nowhere, completely changing the subject at hand. “You  _ can  _ kiss me.”

Theo furrowed his brows down at his feet. What did Liam just say? He looked at the beta. “What?”

“You keep looking at me like you want to kiss me,” Liam said. When Theo kept looking at him doubtfully, he shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You really want me to answer that question?” Theo asked, voice low and raspy, yet entirely serious.

“No,” Liam said, closing his eyes and wincing. What the hell was he doing? He barely kept the two of them on speaking terms. He should’ve given them a little more time to get onto kissing terms. Liam wasn’t even sure if what Mason had said was true. Or if  _ he  _ really wanted to kiss Theo… He knew that he definitely didn’t  _ not  _ want to kiss Theo.

Theo sighed. “Maybe I do want to kiss you.”

Liam looked up at Theo, eyes wide in surprise. He shouldn’t be surprised. It was totally obvious… you know, to someone who wasn’t Liam. But Liam really should’ve known with the way Theo looked at him and acted around him and… basically did every little thing for the sake of Liam. Maybe Liam was just surprised that Theo was  _ admitting  _ he wanted to kiss him.

“But I’m not going to do it just because I  _ can _ ,” Theo said, looking down at the burger in his hands as it slowly lost its warmth. “Only if it’s wanted…” Theo trailed off and shook his head, getting slight more quiet and serious with what he added next. “Only if  _ I’m  _ wanted. All of me: the bad, the good… mostly the bad cause there’s a lot of that.” Theo sighed heavily… and then took a bite of his burger.

“I understand,” Liam said, nodding solemnly. Though, he was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t going to get a kiss… he definitely wanted that kiss now that he knew what it felt like to not be getting it.

Theo washed down the burger with a swig of soda before asking Liam, “Do you even like guys that way?”

Liam felt his cheeks heat up as he replied with, “I think you’re asking the wrong question.”

“And how would the right question be phrased?”

“Do I like  _ you  _ that way?” Liam answered, looking at Theo sincerely, blush invisible in the darkness of the truck cab.

Theo blinked. “Do you?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t really know. But you clearly have feelings for me, don’t you?” Liam saw the way Theo’s expression faded to a blank stare out his windshield, perhaps hiding whatever emotions he wasn’t willing to show. “It’s ok to love people, Theo… it’s not gonna hurt anyone.”

Theo shook his head. “Anyone but myself,” Theo said, voice demonstrating his desperation to make sense of what he was to do with all his feelings. “Look, I don’t expect you to feel anything in return. I just… I can’t help but feel like you lead me on, made me think we were friends somehow, that you cared about me… it was a moment of weakness, I guess.”

“Vulnerability,” Liam corrected. “Not weakness. In fact, it’s the complete opposite of weakness. It looks good on you, Theo. By the way, I do care about you and I do like you. We are friends… kinda. And just because we’re kinda friends now doesn’t mean we can’t be more than that later on.”

Theo looked at Liam with furrowed brows, appearing confused. “I can’t tell if your friendzoning me right now or not.”

“I’m not,” Liam said abruptly. “In fact, I think I’m doing the opposite of that. We’re not friends… yet. Just kinda friends.”

“So you’re just  _ kinda _ -friendzoning me?”

“I’m not  _ zoning  _ you,” Liam said, annoyance clear in his tone. “I’m just saying that I don’t want to jump into anything…  _ romantic _ . But I also think that we need to spend more time together…”

“So… basically you want to be friends,” Theo summed up. “You’re friendzoning me.”

“I’m not friendzoning you, Theo. I just think we shouldn’t rush-”

“You’re the one who told me to kiss you!” Theo said. Liam frowned shaking his head in frustration, triggering a knee jerk reaction from Theo. “Just tell me what it is you want, Liam! I can take it.”

Liam let out a heavy sigh as he stared at Theo in exasperation. “I want to know you better.”

…

…

“That’s it?”

Liam shrugged.

“So… you want to date?” Theo asked, fed up with Liam at this point.

Liam blinked. Well, he hadn’t really thought of using that term to describe what he wanted but… it was basically the closest thing. Well, maybe one thing more accurate. “More like… courting? It’s more intentional.”

Theo’s looked at Liam in disbelief. Did he really just… “Courting?”

“Yes?”

“Do you even know - “ Theo shook his head. It didn’t matter. At least, Liam wasn’t full blown rejecting him at the moment. He was just being an annoying little shit. “Can I take you home?”

“Depends,” Liam said, resting his head against the seat and closing his eyes. “Are you going to come with or are you gonna sleep in your truck again?”

“Stay the night? With you? That’s kind of fast for ‘courting’ Liam,” Theo pointed out.

“We have a guest room.”

“Are you going to be this boring the entire time we’re ‘courting’ or is this just a phase you’re going through because you’re in denial or something?”

“Theeeeoooo!” Liam whined. “I can’t take anymore of this tonight. I just want to sleep.”

“Whatever you want, Princess,” Theo said as he started up his truck. “Wouldn’t want to interrupt your precious beauty sleep.” Of course, the whole ‘we have a guest room’ thing turned out to be completely irrelevant as they ended up cuddling and turning from the most annoying, bickering, old married couple, to the cuddliest, sweetest, neediest couple in a honeymoon phase… 

“I think I’m in love with you, Dunbar,” Theo said as they cuddled up and started to doze off.

Liam chuckled, his voice muffled against Theo’s forehead. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well, thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time. If you enjoyed it, let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment. They give me confidence to keep trying to write more content and strive to keep improving. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
